<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whiskey by gothicchandlers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617765">Whiskey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicchandlers/pseuds/gothicchandlers'>gothicchandlers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, One Shot, One sided kinda - Freeform, Pining, Unhappy Ending, sua is a sad baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicchandlers/pseuds/gothicchandlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I never thought that I’d be one of those people who waste their life drinking bottle after bottle of whiskey. That was until I met her.</p><p>-</p><p>Sua recollects the memories that made her feel something over a bottle of whiskey and a hard heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whiskey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Lovelies!</p><p>Sometimes you gotta project onto your comfort girlies... y'know?</p><p>Hope you all enjoy :)</p><p>- Belle</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I never thought that I'd be one of those people who waste their life drinking bottle after bottle of whiskey. That was until I met her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was 4am, I was sitting in the middle of a grassy field &amp; all I could see was the dark liquid in the glass bottles in front of me. I despised the taste but I couldn't stop. The burning in my throat reminded me of how I felt when her soft lips touched mine. It started a fire inside of me and I was burning up, I craved her touch more than anything, the way she made me feel was different to anything I've experienced. She was so incredibly passionate but so gentle, every touch sent electricity through my veins and I felt so alive. My sudden tears subconsciously fell into my glass but I didn't even care at this point. She was all I craved, all I wanted, all I needed. I wasn't the same without her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hurt her, I know I did but I couldn't take it, the voices were driving me insane. They told me it was wrong, she was only using me, she didn't even like girls. I sighed and shook my head, my cheeks stinging with hot tears. I picked up my phone, in utter desperation I dialled her number, not expecting a response but I had to hear her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey it's Siyeon! I'm probs busy so leave a message and I'll get back to you bye" the beeps sounded initiating me to talk but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I ended the call and sighed in both despair and relief. nothing good ever came from trying to speak to her and I knew that but she was so addicting, once I started I couldn't stop, every moment I spent with her I craved more, her voice was infatuating, I was entranced by every aspect of her which made it so much harder to let go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I only brought this on myself, I was an asshole and she was such a sweetheart, she fell and she fell hard for a reason I never knew or understood, however I was mesmerised by the concept of her reciprocating my feelings therefore didn't question her emotions. Selfish, but understandable. Who would dare sabotage something in their favour that was almost too good to be true?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well in all fairness self sabotage was something I did best, debates with myself curled up in my sheets in the middle of the night was my speciality and I was thankful that I hadn't inhabited insomnia from the habit that occurred every other night; every night on particularly bad weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Times like that were when I felt particularly alone, isolation hit me especially hard when I didn't have Siyeon. After not too long it became difficult to sleep without a warm body against mine, highs were highs and lows were especially low. Before her, I was a mess, my social circle was non-existent and I wasn't happy but never did I think I would end up here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The haze that had taken over my body several sips ago reminded me of how I felt the first time we kissed. Her hot breath against my skin made time stop, my head was clouded and I felt lost for words and movement. When her surprisingly soft lips reached mine I felt a rush of exhilaration before my hands moulded to the nape of her neck, my fingers lacing into her dark tresses &amp; my mind was fuzzy with the warm scent of vanilla and roses exuding from her clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky was becoming increasingly lighter and my brain zoned out whilst I stared in both admiration &amp; fatigue. I was incredible weary, disassociation wasn't uncommon anymore. I was left exhausted, sometimes near to prostration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stood up when I felt the warm early morning sun bathing my skin, I stumbled over the empty bottles at my feet as I began to find my bearings and walked back to my house before my mom knew I was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>